Reasons to Love Baseball
by Yummy42
Summary: Usually Mikayla isn't the one to attend her boyfriend's games, but decides to go for one reason...One-Shot! R


**Hey guys!**

**Wow, I've really, really haven't been here in awhile, Lol. It's pretty awesome how this fandom continued to grow when most of us left...Soo, I'm just dropping by and checking up while leaving this quick one-shot! **

**_No POV: _**

"The only reason why I'm EVER attending any type of sports, is because of Brady." The younger girl leans her head onto the passenger's window, taking in the car's refreshing air, considering how hot and humid it was in the outside world. To be honest, she would rather watch her boyfriend play from within the car, blasting the air conditioner onto beads of sweat rolling down the surface.

"Oh please, the only other reason you're going is to stare at Brady's butt the whole game with those white baseball pants they wear." Rebecca jokes, earning a slap to the arm by the defensive Kinkowian, "I do not!"

Rotating the steering wheel to left, Rebecca rolls her eyes, "Whatever steals your plate pero…"

"Well aren't you very punny…" Mikayla says, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"Oh look at you, actually knowing your sport terms, did Brady teach you at the batting cages?"

"I'm going to start batting your cage-" The shortest of two gets interrupted by the sound of Rebecca's pleads, "Oh please don't, BP's the only one who scores the home runs here."

The atmosphere falls silent as a rosy-blush creeps onto Mikayla's cheeks, slapping her friend's once again on the arm, muttering, "Whatever…", satisfying the driver next to her. Feeling the embarrassment and meaning of Rebecca's statement, in return, she slumps a bit off her seat.

Rebecca parks the car as she moves the shift gear onto 'P' and switches off the engine, "Oh look, we're here!

xxx

Spotting his girlfriend and her best friend entering the field grounds, the baseball player steps out of the dug out and makes his way to them. With the metal-lining of the field's fence separating the players from viewers, Brady stops in front of the concession stand.

Upon stepping onto the ground, Mikayla notices her auburn-eyed, man, distracting himself, by tracing the holes within the spiral-wire with his index finger.

"Having fun there?" Leaning to the left, she shifts her weight from the right foot to the other.

"Always do Kayla, so what brought a pretty, might I add, always homebound girl like you here?" The player takes off his raven-colored, helmet and places it on the reddish-orange dirt, revealing his freshly cut, shorten, shadowy-colored hair.

"What? I can't be a supportive girlfriend and watch your games? You sure have a different definition of the word 'girlfriend', Parker." The shortest of the two looks her partner's uniform from top to bottom, examining the design.

Bright-white covers under his neck; creating a V-neck, and spreads from left to right, hiding the shoulder-blades, as black rides his sleeves. Knowing the city's mascot was Hawks, the very word lays across the player's chest, embedded in the same green as the freshest of trees, which it perfectly matched his eyes. As cliché as it sounds, being the star player, Brady has the number '13' onto the left of his stomach, colored in with white, pine-green outlining the numeral itself.

A sharp whistle brought the analyzing girl back to reality, locking eyes with her stud on the other side of the metal-barrier, "So, a little tropical birdie told me that you don't really pay attention to the game."

"Is that so?" Mikayla challenges with a risen eyebrow.

"Yeah, but I didn't really understand what she meant. She didn't specify which game, there's the baseball one…and then, there's this A-Game right here." Brady ends with a wink while cockily pointing his two thumbs to himself.

"You're lucky that you have pretty eyes Brady."

"Is that so?" The player uses his girlfriend's previous statement.

"Yeah, otherwise you would already have used up your three strikes." Mikayla confidently smirks, mentally congratulating herself on the use of terms.

"Wel-"

"Hey! Parker, you're up on the plate in a couple of minutes!" Brady's scruffy coach shouts towards the couple, leading the boy to set his head gear back to its position, "Well, I guess this is goodbye for now…Can I get a good-luck kiss?", pointing to his lips.

"I'm not tasting Gatorade." His girl states, causing the uniformed player to pout, "Oh come on, I need all the luck I could get!"

"What happened to your A-Game?" Mikayla tilts her a head a bit with the corners of her mouth curling into a smirk.

"I only have it when I'm with you babe." Brady cheekily says, leading the small girl to leaning towards the fence, locking lips with his in the same space he was tracing from earlier.

As a moment passes of syncing, they both release to grasp air when the hazel-eyed girl presses her forehead onto the player's shifting the helmet upwards, "How was that for luck?", questions in a raspy voice.

"To be honest, I think I'm all lucked out." Brady grins before placing a kiss onto his girl's forehead and makes his way back to the dug-out, readjusting the head gear while receiving cheers and wolf-whistles from his fellow teammates.

Before starting her climb on the bleachers from behind, Mikayla couldn't help but stare at her boyfriend's back figure in those white softball pants, hugging him correctly. While she admires from a distance, the lazier of the two, couldn't stop thinking of her partner; who in her opinion was handsome from looks to personality.

The blaring of the scoreboard brings Mikayla back from her thoughts, making realization draw upon the fact she missed five minutes of the game, just appreciating Brady's figure.

Realizing this, the first thing that came to mind was…

'Damn it Rebecca…'

xxx

**And...That ends my one-shot, "Reasons to Love Baseball"!**

**I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it...Because I have no idea when I will write another one tbh...So, in the mean time...Make sure to hit that favorite and review button!**

**Like I used to say back then...**

**Peace!~Yummy42**


End file.
